


Out From Behind the Desk

by alchemise



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: Ava had a Time Bureau to run and more pressing concerns.





	Out From Behind the Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Ava watched Sara leave on another mission. She wished she could join the Legends, racing through the timestream on the Waverider or, better yet, using a time courier to pop in and save them from some catastrophe of their own making.

Not this time, though. She had a Time Bureau to run and more pressing concerns. Still, she hated being unable to do anything other than hope Sara made it back.

Gary poked his head in. "Hey, boss, your meeting's cancelled. Looks like you're free!"

Before he'd finished speaking, Ava had grabbed her time courier and dialed the Waverider's location.


End file.
